Swords, Guns, and guitars
by reaper-sama
Summary: he was so young. not knowing his ture power. a man, a guitar. oh the sweet music that comes to mind. let my pick be my bullet and play that rythem to the heavens above. first fanfic ever
1. mob attacks and guitars

Blood. What most people fear others think of as life ,but it didn't matter to a young 4 year old boy being beaten. It was not the first time it had happened but the attacks got worse and worse. All the boy could hear were shouts of 'demon' and 'monster' and all he felt was the punches and kicks of the villagers. It didn't matter to him though. He didn't care what they thought of him. He would still carry on. He would still live life. What else were you supposed to do when everyone hated you since the day you were born. Just give up and die. "Ha yeah right like I would give those bastards the pleasure of seeing me give up" the young boy thought, letting his shaggy blonde hair swing back and forth in the wind. It was raining and there was mist everywere the boy could hardly see walking down the sidewalk he was on.

As he walked he tripped over a man's shoe who was sitting on the sidewalk leaning on a wall. His dull blue eyes looked at the man. He looked like a homeless. His hair was long and blonde with bits of black and silver mixed in tied into a ponytail. His eyes were covered with bandages and he wore sun glasses over his bandaged eyes. He wore a black trench coat that had many pockets and chains over it. Under it was a grey shirt with a wolf emblem on it. The pants he wore were a very dark black down to about his shin where it was covered with black bandages that covered his black boots. Also he had a black hat on top of his head that looked like it should be in a an old gangster movie.

"Would you like me to play you something" the man asked.He just saw him holding a guitar in his left hand.

"I'm sorry sir but I have no money to give you " the boy said.

With a laugh the man said "It's ok people don't usually give me money anyways, I just enjoy playing music. So how about if you stay a while? I may teach you a little bit."

The boy was over joyed to hear someone willing to teach him something, anything, but he thought for a moment and thought about all the times people tried to kill him.

"How do I know you aren't going to try to kill me?"

The man frowned at that "hmm you don't but if you do decide to learn then I'll at least know someone likes to play as much as I do."

The boy thought it over and said to himself 'What do I have to lose'

"ok I'll accept." He finally said.

"Oh before we get started, whats your name? i don't think coming up with nicknames is as good as the persons real name." The man asked curiously.

The boy was scared at this because everyone who knew his name always hurt him and this maybe his first real friend. He thought it over and decide too take the risk.

"Naruto, Uzumaki Naruto" Naruto said.

The man grinned and said "Well young Uzumaki, my name is Kazama Aru, but I guess now you can call me aru-sensei."

To say Naruto was over joyed would be a huge understatement. He was so happy you could almost see it.

"Really? you're going to teach me how to play a guitar?" Naruto asked.

"Yes I'll teach you all I know but I think it would be a good idea if we got off the streets the people around here don't seem to fond of you" aru said.

"Wait how can you tell? you're blind!" Naruto asked

Aru grinned a psychotic grin and said "just cause one looks blind doesn't mean he is."

Naruto thought about this as he and his new sensei walked down the street to naruto's apartment.


	2. a demon and a huge sword

As they walked down the street to Naruto's apartment Naruto started to study Aru. Even though there were bandages over his eyes Naruto could tell that there were scars there. He decided not to ask right now. Then his eyes traveled to the guitar. It was very odd since there were no wires on it at all and it seemed that it could flip out into a weapon (A\N: it's the nevan from devil may cry 3).

Once they got to the apartment Naruto started asking about the guitar lessons.

"Is it hard to learn? Do I get a cool guitar like you have? Are you a ninja? If so can you teach me a few things?"

The last one threw Aru off but he answered all the same. "Kinda, maybe, yes, and no" he said.

"Huh?" a very confused blonde let out.

Aru sighed "It's kinda hard to play, maybe you'll get a guitar like mine, yes I'm a ninja, and no I'm not going to teach you."

"Well why the hell not?" a very pissed Naruto complained.

Aru grinned the slickest grin you could ever see and said "Because you only asked me to teach you how to play guitar."

Naruto's sweat dropped at that, and he was starting to wonder if it was a good idea to invite this man into his home.

"Hahahahaha! Hey calm down I'm not going to kill you! No worries! Anyways it's getting late. I will give you your first guitar lesson after training tomorrow ok?" Aru said.

What happened next Aru thought would never happen. Naruto tackled him into a hug.

"Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" Naruto cried.

Aru hugged him back and said "hey don't worry about it. I'll take care of you ok? You look beat up, so how about you go to bed and sleep? That always helps me. Ok?"

Naruto nodded and took off too get changed for bed.

Aru was half surprised by what the boy did. Before when he was going though town to look for a place to stay he heard some shouts and used byakugan that copied with his time shifter eye (A\N: I will explain later on so don't nag me about it) and saw Naruto being beat up. Oh he knew Naruto's name long before he had met him. After all, that was the only reason he came to Konoha, to train Naruto. But now he saw he had to help Naruto mentally too, so he decided it was best for him stay with Naruto. Hell, he might as well get a new house just to surprise him.

"Get one with a dojo in it yeah that would be great then I can teach Naruto how too fight in my sword style" that made Aru really excited "but then I will have to build a shooting range myself seeing as not many ninjas know what guns are or how to use them without bullets."

Just then Naruto came into say good night.

"Good night Aru-sensei" he said in a more cheerful voice then before.

"Good night Naruto. I'm going to do some things while you're asleep. Ok?"

"Ok. Night sensei!"

'Good he trusted me. I was worried it would take a long time' Aru thought.

Aru waited a little while before going into Naruto's room. When he walked in he saw Naruto asleep.

'Good good with him asleep it will make things a hell of a lot easier' Aru thought while he started making seals.

When he was done he said the name of the jutsu so soft it was hardly a whisper

"Mind walker no jutsu" after those words his body hit the ground with a thud while his mind was send into Naruto's mind.

When Aru opened his eyes he was happy to see the village hadn't damaged Naruto to badly since his mind looked like a forest with trees growing everywhere.

'Now to find the fox' thought Aru as he walked though the forest.

He finally found what he was looking for. About 20 yards ahead of him lay a giant fox asleep. You could hear the chains that bound him clinking as he breathed.

'Well I've got to wake him sooner or later' Aru thought with a grin.

"HEY KYUUBI THERES A HUGE RABBIT TOO YOUR RIGHT GO GET HIM!" When the Kyuubi heard this he jumped up and tried to jump to his right, only to be caught by the chains. When this happened, Aru fell to the ground laughing as hard as he could.

"Damn that hurt. Who dares make a fool of the Kyuubi?" The giant fox roared.

"I do, you baka fox" Aru shouted.

The Kyuubi looked down at him and said "You dare insult me? I dare you to take another step forward."

Aru just shrugged and to the Kyuubi's surprise walked right up to him, sat down on the ground, and leaned on one of his paws.

"Let's see that was about 40 steps" Aru said.

"Who is the one that walks before Kyuubi and shows no fear?" the Kyuubi spoke in a softer voice.

In a lazy tone Aru said" Kazama Aru."

After saying that, Aru laid his head back and closed his eyes.

Kyuubi's curiosity got the best of him and asked "What would you or anyone else besides the brat be doing here?"

Aru smirked at this and spoke once again "To ask to see if you would like to help the boy who holds you."

"And why would I do that?" the Kyuubi asked still curious.

"Because I'm sure the people who look at the boy see him as you so they think the Kyuubi is weak but I'm sure you could care less about if people thought you as weak correct Kazema?"

The Kyuubi was shocked "How do you know my name?" he asked.

Aru shrugged again and said "I know a lot of things. Like you're the guardian spirit of the Uzumaki clan and you're supposed to teach the members of said clan. Correct?"

"Correct" Kazema said, who was starting to like this guy "but what does that have to do with the brat?"

"Simple" Aru said in a matter-of-fact tone" he's the last Uzumaki."

Kazema was half surprised and half excited. He loved to teach his students and the only reason he attacked Konoha was because some snake freak put a berserker seal on him. To this day Kazema wondered why some one would make such a stupid seal.

"Are you serious the boy I am sealed in is the last Uzumaki?" Aru only nodded "so will you teach him." Kazema only laughed at that "teach him? Ha! I won't just teach him, I'll show him how to do so much more than jutsus and weapons!"

Aru grinned and said "Thank you Kaze-san."

"The pleasure is all mine Aru-san."

And with that Aru left to let Kaze figure out how to train little Naruto.

When Aru came to, he noticed that it was still dark out. So he looked at a clock and saw that it was 4 am.

'Time to wake my new student then I think I'll tell him about his little furry friend.' Aru thought.

Then he walked over to where Naruto was and thought for a moment. Not many knew Aru very well, but those who did knew that some times he needs an outlet for his extra energy. As the wheels turned in Aru's head he got a marker and started too write a little note for Naruto.

Time skip: 3 hours later

Naruto started to open his eyes. He dreamed of what his sensei was going to teach him. Just as he walked into the next room he noticed that the apartment was empty. Then it hit him like a brick. Aru had left him as a joke. He almost started to cry when he thought what he usually thought

'No I'm not going to let him enjoy my pain' and just went through his usual routine.

Just as Naruto was about to go brush his teeth, he looked into the mirror and almost fainted.

His whole face was cover in words which he also noticed were written backwards so he could read it:

"Dear Naruto,

I had things to do and stuff to get you. When you read this get ready and go to the

Hokage and ask him to send you to Aru's training area. He will understand. Now hurry

Up.

Love,

Aru

P.S. wipe the marker of your face I think you have enough odd looks going your way as it is."

After reading this Naruto was off like lightning to get ready. He was about to leave when he realized that he forgot to get the marker off of his face.

Naruto ran at full speed to get to the Hokage's offices. When he arrived, he had to sneak around because there were to many people who usually stopped him from going in.

Once outside the door to the office he knocked and heard a man say "come in".

As he walked in the Hokage greeted him. "Why hello Naruto, what can I do for you today?" he asked.

Naruto was a little nervous, but then said "Could you please show me where Aru's training ground is at ojiji-sama."

When he heard this Sarutobi smiled and said "So, Aru finally came back huh?"

Naruto was dumbstruck for a second "Yes he's back. He said he would train me. Do you think you could show me where his training grounds are at?"

The man smiled once again "Naruto I would love to now come along we must leave before anyone knows I'm gone." and with that they left though the window.

On the way there Sarutobi told Naruto all about Aru. "He is a very powerful ninja and that guitar of his is very interesting. When he plays it he pumps chakra into it to make electric currents. Also, it turns into a scythe that he can use to do some even more interesting tricks with."

Naruto thought just how cool it would be to have a guitar like that. Once there, they found Aru sitting on a log watching the clouds.

"Yo, Naruto! What took you so long?" He inquired with a grin.

"I forgot to get all of the marker off of my face you idiot!" Naruto yelled.

Aru's grin grew bigger at hearing that.

"Well now that you're here we can start on your lessons, got it? and no slacking!" Aru barked "I don't teach lazy bums got that?"

Naruto nodded and was happy to finally get a little bit of training. Aru took out a scroll from the inside of his jacket. Inside said scroll was a blood red and silver bass guitar with silver strings and a couple of emblems on it the first was a wolf, like the one on Aru's under shirt. The second was a spiral with the kanji for shadow in the middle. The third was a fox head that had nine tails pointing in all directions with flames on the ends of the each tail. And the last was a cross, but this was no ordinary cross. On each point it had an arrow pointing outward and there was a circle around the center point. Inside the circle was a diamond that met at where the circle touched each piece of the cross. Lastly there was a dot in the diagonal areas on each side.

"You can't learn how to play the guitar with out having one of your own." Aru said with a smile.

Naruto was having trouble processing this information since he had never got a gift before. So he did the only thing he could think of doing. He broke down and cried.

Aru was stunned "Naruto what's wrong I didn't do anything did I?"

"NO!" Naruto almost screamed "It's just no one has been this nice to me since ojiji-sama and you don't even know me too well! Why are you so kind to me?"

Aru fell silent with this. He wasn't sure if he should tell Naruto this right now but he thought now was just as good a time as any. Aru sighed before he tried to figure out how to put it in the right words

"Naruto the reason I'm so nice to you is because you're...my little brother."

Naruto fell to the ground. He just fainted.

'He's really my brother' was the only thing that when though this head before he fell into darkness.

When Naruto woke up he thought he was still in the training area but then he noticed no one was around. As he got up he saw a small red glow. Since he had no idea were he was he took extra caution. What he found made him a little surprised and a little scared. There straight ahead of him was a giant fox sleeping covered in chains. Now Naruto wondered what to do because he never thought he'd see something like this ever.

"I wonder if I should take off the chains" he said.

"Well I don't think that would be too smart boy" the fox said with his eyes still close.

"Huh? A talking fox? Interesting" said Naruto who was starting to think of something to do

"I have two things to ask you if I may sir."

The fox opened its eyes "Ok boy ask away."

"One, if you talk then you must have a name and two where are we?"

"Ah, two very good questions. First, I have two names one is Kazema, and as for the second question we're in your mind." Kaze said in a flat tone.

Naruto looked around "Huh this is my mind I like it and what's your second name?"

Kaze almost didn't want to answer that but decided to anyways "Kyuubi, my second name is Kyuubi"

Naruto just stared at him for a second before walking right up to him and saying in a pretty flat way, "Hmm… Then why are you in me? Shouldn't you be dead?"

Kaze was in shock that Naruto didn't seem to mind talking to him even though it was his fault that those bad things happened to him.

Naruto saw the look on this face and could tell something was wrong. "Hey, no worries! You think it's your fault that I was hurt, correct?"

"Yes it is, but how did you figure that out" Kaze asked.

"I always like to know how people are feeling so I learned how to read their emotions. Anyways, how did you end up inside me?"

"Yeah kid I'll tell you." Kaze said with a smile "I was sealed here by the forth Hokage when some stupid snake freak put a berserker seal on me."

"Ah, that's why you attacked huh? Ah forgive and forget! No worries! Right?" Naruto said through a big grin that soon became a frown. "Damn I'm becoming Aru-sensei."

"Well that's not a bad thing. Aru-san is a pretty nice guy." Kaze said "In fact, he asked me to train you."

"You know Aru-sensei?" Naruto asked out of curiosity.

"Yeah while you were asleep he used an odd jutsu to get here and asked if I would train you and I accepted" Kaze said.

"You're really going to train me Kaze-sensei?" Naruto asked a little shocked that he would get two senseis.

"Yeah. Why not? You're a good kid. Sure why wouldn't I?" Kaze asked.

"I don't know. Hmm… Oh well." Naruto said "but Kaze-sensei how do I leave?"

"Easy. Just focus on leaving. Oh and kid, break the chain around my neck before you go. Ok?"

Naruto nodded and walked up to where he could get to the chains. Once there, he pulled them loose and took them off of Kaze's neck.

"Thanks kid you'll understand after you leave."

Naruto wondered why he did that but he shrugged it off and waved to Kaze

"Bye Kaze-sensei see you later."

Then Naruto left, leaving Kaze to think of ways to make Naruto Stronger.

When Naruto woke up again he was in the training area with Aru and Sarutobi looking over him.

"Naruto, you're awake." Aru said with joy "Now we can start training."

'Naru?'

'What Kaze?' Naruto asked.

'Good, you know I'm in your head I didn't want you to give it away.'

'So that's why you wanted me to break that chain huh? nice.'

'Yes but I want you to ask Aru about how he is your brother.'

'Ok later Kaze-sensei.'

"Aru-sensei, how are you my brother?" Naruto asked.

"First we'll start with the guitar, then we will find you a taijutsu trainer" Aru said, trying too get around the question.

"Aru-sensei please tell me" Naruto asked again.

"Fine I'll tell you but you got too keep it a secret ok" Aru said.

"Will do Aru-sensei." Naruto said while crossing his fingers.

"I'm not your brother by blood I'm really adopted into your family it's a long story that I may tell you when your older, ok?"

Naruto only smiled at that "Thank you Aru-sensei."

After a while Naruto finally got used to playing and started to really enjoy it and instead of giving it back to Aru he just kept it strapped to his back. After a few hours of teaching they stopped and got something too eat. Naruto said he would like to make something at home but Aru said that as a treat they would get ramen. Naruto nodded even though he did know what ramen was. He decided that it was good to try new things. As they walked though Konoha on a quest to find a ramen stand they came across a bunch of kid picking on a little girl.

"Sensei should I help?" Naruto asked.

Aru cocked his head to the side, looked at the sight before him, and said "Yeah, but you can only use one electric melody I taught you, ok?"

"Ok sensei!" Naruto said as he walked over to the group.

"Hey get out of our way" One of the kids said as Naruto stepped in front of the girl they were beating up.

"Hmm… I don't think so. What you should do is tell this girl your sorry and leave before I feel like kicking your ass." Naruto said.

But they all laughed and said "Oh yeah, how's a midget like you going to beat us up with that stupid guitar on your back?"

That was the last straw. Naruto pulled up his guitar to play it. As he started to play an eerie melody, he pumped chakra into his guitar and with every note he played it built up an electric current.

"Yeah like that will work" one of the kids said.

The girl behind the blonde stared at him in wonder as he played the song.

"Raiton: ..." Naruto said in a soft voice "paralyzing wave"

All of them fell to the ground unable to move their bodies.

"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO TO US?" the leader of the group yelled.

"I used electric waves too mess up the nerves in your body. So you won't be able to move for a while." Naruto said as if it were the simplest thing in the world.

Naruto turned around to make sure the girl was alright. When he turned around completely he notice the girl had beautiful blonde hair and gorgeous blue green eyes.

"You ok" He asked.

The girl was still shocked at what the boy had done. Still in shock the girl answered "y-y-yes I'm fine m-m-m-my name is Ino what's yours?"

Naruto didn't know how to answer this because not many asked his age asked for name. "Umm my name is Naruto, Uzumaki Naruto."

"Thank you for saving me Naruto" Ino said as a little bit of blush started to form on her face.

"NARUTO COME ON LETS GET LUNCH ALREADY!" Aru yelled.

"OK SENSEI! Well, I got to go by Ino-chan!" He said as he took off not hearing her say "bye Naru-kun."

When they finally found a ramen stand they were both starving and thought they would eat the whole shop but did otherwise. It was a nice ramen bar not too big, but not too small. They sat down at the counter and ordered their food. As they waited Aru talked to Naruto more about his training.

"Otouto I want to teach you a lot more, but there is only so much I can teach you for just the guitar you know" Aru told the young boy.

Naruto looked at him and asked "What else can you teach me?"

"I can teach you swordsmanship and I can teach you the way of the marksman." He told Naruto.

"But sensei, why do I need to know how to shoot a bow?" Naruto asked out of confusion.

"I'm not going to teach you how to shoot a bow I'm going to teach you how to shoot a gun." Aru said flatly.

"Sensei what's a gun?"

As if on cue Aru pulled out a huge piece of metal.

"This is a gun little brother" Showing him the gun.

The gun he pulled out held six shots in a revolver-style loader. The back didn't have a hammer; instead it had a pull-back panel. The gun was just under five inches from the bottom of the handle to the top of the gun and just under eight inches from back to front.

"It's called a revolver, see when you pull the trigger it fires a bullet out. You know, like some of the jutsu that fire air bullets, but these bullets are made of pure chakra that's also why you can only use a revolver because after you shoot you must focus chakra for the next round and after you fire once it builds more chakra in the empty slot. You get it?" Aru asked hoping to kami that he would.

Naruto Nodded and said "That would be very useful in combat but how many people really know how to do it?"

"To tell you the truth I'm the only one left who knows how too use it properly." Aru told him.

As he said that there ramen came and they started eating.

"Wow, so when are you going to teach it to me?" Naruto asked eager to learn how to use the revolver.

"Sorry I won't."

When Naruto heard this, his heart dropped.

"Or rather I can't because if I did most of the forest would be gone! So guess what, we're getting a new house." He said in a cheerful tone.

At hearing this Naruto almost gagged.

"But aniki I don't get enough money to get a house." Naruto said.

"Hey, no worries. You think I'm at stupid think about it I got money from being on so many missions and I never spent a dime of it so we'll be fine." Aru said too calm his little brother down.

Naruto sighed in relief. "You had me worried for a second there."

Aru shrugged and said he would find one tomorrow and told Naruto that he should find people besides him to train him if he wanted to get stronger.

"Does that mean you don't want too train me anymore" Naruto said about too cry.

" NO, I'm just saying that if you really want to be stronger than you should find people who are experts in that field like some people are better than others in taijutsu and ninjutsu than other while some are only good with genjutsu but what I really want you too learn is kenjutsu."

"Um sensei… What's kenjutsu?" Naruto asked.

"It's like taijutsu but you use a sword." Aru told him.

"Sensei what's the point of using a sword when I have my guitar?" Naruto asked.

Aru sighed and said "Come with me boy, I'll show you." Then he got up and paid for the ramen with Naruto following like a second shadow.

They went to a training ground closer to Naruto's apartment so after they were done it wouldn't be a long walk.

"Ok Naruto I'm only going too use my sword and you can only use your guitar. Got it?"

"Got it sensei." Naruto said as he pull his guitar too a playing position.

Aru pumped chakra in too a seal on his arm and a huge sword came out of it.

"Holy shit." Naruto said looking at the sword in fear.

It was Eighteen feet long with a slim thirteen foot blade and a five foot hilt.

Aru fell into an odd stance. He didn't hold the sword with his hands he cradled it with his left forearm and right arm joint and had his feet about two feet away from each other.

"Let's go" Aru said and charged Naruto.

Once close enough Aru pulled his left arm back swung the blade towards Naruto's feet. Naruto jumped over the blade only to see Aru move his weight backwards bring the blade straight up. Naruto didn't have the ability too dodge so the blade hit him and he was sent flying towards a tree. Naruto didn't just hit the tree, he when straight though it!

Aru stood straight up and said "And that's why you should start using a sword."

Naruto got up and notice something "Sensei, I'm not bleeding."

"Good you noticed. The reason for that is because I haven't used this sword in a long time and in that time the blade got dull. I need to get it sharpened but I'll do that tomorrow. Let's go home."

"Ok sensei" Naruto said as they walked away.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

any thing your curious about just ask i don't give a damn


	3. an

ok everyone some how my data for this story got fucked up and i have too retype the son of a bitch so it maybe a while


	4. new powers new toys

if you think i'm rushing things just tell me cause i'm new too this and i will love too here your opinion on things,BUT i will not listen if its people saying my story sucks and if you don't like SCREW YOU

hugs and kisses,

reaper-sama

P.S. sorry it took so long

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

" 996...997...998." Naruto was starting on his new training. "999...1000… There, I'm done; now 1000 with the left hand."

"Naruto I never said you only need too use one hand on your push-up you know."

"I know, Aru-sensei, but this way both my arms are stronger," Naruto said with a grin.

"Ok, whatever works," Aru said as he finished his one-handed handstand pushups. After Naruto saw him doing them, he asked if he could work out with him; Aru, being the semi nice guy he was, let him, but it was intense: 1000 pushups, sit-ups, chin-ups, punches with both hands, and kicks with both legs. "Hey Naruto what would you say I told you we were going on a trip to train."

"I would say when can we leave," Naruto said with a grin.

"As soon as I get the hokage's approval but I'm sure I will."

"Better I need out of this place for a while its driving insane," Naruto told him, finishing up his work out.

"Ok, but before I go, I'm going too tell you about your bloodlines," Aru told the young boy.

"Wait a second isn't there usually suppose too be only one bloodline?"

"Yeah but the reason you have two is because I'm going too give you mine and while we're on a leave of absence we'll activate your other one" Aru said.

"But Aru sensei how are you going too give me your bloodline?" Naruto asked. Aru grinned in response as he slammed his left hand into his right arm and pulled out an odd glowing light. He threw it at Naruto, causing Naruto to block and the light to go into his right arm. When it happened, Naruto felt an odd feeling in his body and scratched the top of his head, but when he did he felt like something was off. He slowly looked at his right arm, which almost caused him to shit himself. Where his right arm should've been was a huge metal arm, and his hand was replaced with a giant orange claw. He moved his newly modified body parts in awe when something caught his eye. Three blades were hovering a few inches from his back.

"Damn" was all he could say. Aru laughed at this reaction.

"And that is my bloodline; it's called the Right Arm of God."

"Nice name," Naruto said.

"It makes your body damn near unbreakable and lets you use emotional bullets, also known as shell bullets; watch and learn, little bro." Aru moved his hand away from him then his arm split apart between both his right ring finger and middle finger and his index finger and thumb. The split traveled to his shoulder. Then two glowing ribbons wrapped themselves around his arm, thus bringing the arm back together. A flash of light erupted, and went it had died down, Aru had an arm that looked just like Naruto's. His arm reopened, causing a pod to appear in his hand. He shoved the pod into his arm, and his arm snapped shut.

"SHELL BULLET OF FURY!" Aru yelled, launching forward. His fist connected with a tree, causing a shock wave to ripple through it and annihilate everything in its path. After he was done, Aru's arm popped open again and launched the pod into the air. Naruto's jaw had hit the ground, amazed that his big brother had so much power.

"Now you try," Aru lightly commanded Naruto. He began to instruct the blonde of the steps. "Focus on the strongest emotion you have at the time and focus it into your hand. It sounds weird but just do it."

Doing as he was told Naruto focused on his strongest emotion, which happened too be pride, and focused into his hand. When he did it, he felt something form in his hand. He sneaked a peek and saw a pod that was just like Aru's

"Now, clench your fist and pull it back."

Naruto followed his brother's instructions; he recognized the step and knew what to do then. Putting the pod into his arm, he opened his fist, his arm closing in the process. He pulled back to punch and let out the same attack yell he had heard Aru say. However, instead of getting launched forward, his arm punched forward out of reflex. What happened next shocked him: a huge dragon shot out of his arm and went in the direction Naruto punched, scorching the ground as it went. After the dragon disappeared, Aru whistled in approval.

"Damn that was a good one, pretty good for a first try."

"Aru-sensei, why was your emotion fury?" Naruto asked. Aru's body grew tense but relaxed after he gathered the conclusion that Naruto would understand what he would tell him.

"Because I know that people have tried to kill you…because I know people have been stupid and tried to hurt you..." Naruto let out a burst of laughter, causing Aru to give him a suspicious look. "What's so funny?"

"You are, onii-san. What's done is done, and now is all that matters. There are no worries, right?" Naruto replied with a huge grin.

"Yeah, guess you're right." Aru smiled back at the boy.

"Anyways, what's my other bloodline? And how are you going to teach me too use it?" Naruto asked. Aru frowned

"I'll show you," he answered. A moment later, he started to unravel the bandages that covered his eyes. Naruto gasped when he saw what was under Aru's bandages: scars at last 12 all across or near his eyes. But the scars weren't the only thing; his eyes were silver, and there were three small diamonds connected by a triangle with a diamond at each point. (A\N: if you're wondering, it looks like the Sharingan, but instead of commas, they're diamonds and instead of a circle it's a triangle) "This..." Pointing too his eyes "...is the Sankakugan, and if you're wondering what it does, which I know you are, I'm going too tell you."

After saying that, everything seemed to slow down to Naruto. Even when he moved his fingers, they were very slow. He slowly looked to his brother to see a slight grin on the other's face.

"I see you're feeling the effect of it, aren't you?" Naruto tried to nod his answer, but it was very slow. "I'll stop it now."

As soon as the words left his mouth, everything was back up to speed again.

"When you use this, time slows down to the point where you can copy someone else's jutsu. Not master, but you can make a hell of a lot of jutsu this way," Aru explained. After a few seconds, he seemed to remember something he had forgotten. "Before I forget…again…it's called Quicksilver."

"What's the second diamond do?" Naruto asked out of curiosity.

"The second diamond allows you to copy bloodlines but for only one time. You can make a single modification to one of your bloodlines, even the time-shifter."

"Wow" Naruto said in amazement.

"And the last one lets you use your bloodlines at the same time. But now, we should get going. I want to leave tomorrow morning, so lets go," Aru said as he started to walk away, and his arm returned to normal.

"Um, big bro, how do I turn off my arm?" Naruto asked hesitantly as he looked at Aru for the answer to his current problem.

"Just think of it being your normal arm," Aru said. Naruto thought about his arm, and with a flash his right arm when back to normal.

"Thanks, onii-san."

"No worries, otouto-kun."

---------------------------------At Hokage Tower------------------------------------

Sarutobi was having a bad day. It wasn't paper work because he finished it a long time ago. No, what was giving him a bad day was the man standing in front of him. The man was none other than Aru.

"So tell me again why you want to leave again," the hokage asked.

"Because he's not going to get better in this village. If they had it their way, he would be dying in a trash can by now in the middle of a bon fire." Aru said. Sarutobi sigh because he new it was true. Naruto could be a great ninja, and Aru was more powerful than the fourth from what he knew. Naruto could learn a lot from him.

"Fine, you may go on a training trip, but how long will it be?" the old man asked. He cared a lot about Naruto and didn't want him to be gone too long.

"Four years, so he can go to the academy after we're done and meet his peers."

"Sounds fine as long as Naruto is fine with it," Sarutobi acquiesced.

"Its perfect!" Naruto half-screamed in happiness.

"Ok, then you may go."

"Thank you, Hokage-sama"

"Yeah, thanks, jiji-sama."

The Hokage sweat-dropped at the last comment as they left, but little did he know that when he would see that boy again he would be more than he ever thought possible.

-----------------------------At Naruto and Aru's new home----------------------------------

After living on Naruto's couch for a week, Aru finally got around to buying a house that was in the middle of the woods and had all the things that he wanted were there. The house had three bedrooms, a big dinning room/kitchen, and very big living room. There was a forge to make swords which was also their workshop, and they also had a dojo complete with a training area sized back yard. Also he cut out a wall, thus creating a basement/shooting range.

"Naruto make sure to pack only what you need too survive."

"Yes, sir!" Naruto took a moment to jokingly salute as he packed. After he was done, he walked outside to meet Aru.

"You ready?" Aru asked.

"Yep!" Naruto answered. Aru nodded and was about to start walking when he remembers something.

"Be right back Naruto," Aru said before running into their home.

'Hey, Kit, before you leave I'm going to start making you another set of chakra coils, ok?' Kaze spoke to his boy.

'But, Kaze-sense, why do I need another set of coils?' Naruto questioned confusedly.

'Because with two coils you can do two jutsu at the same time, or you can start one jutsu with one chakra and power it up with your other chakra to make it ten times as powerful. It's very useful.'

'Ok, go for it,' Naruto told too him in his mind and Kaze started. Just as he started Aru came back out with a scroll in his hands.

"Ok, Naruto, let's go!"

-------------------------Near the border of Wind and Fire country-------------------------

"Naruto, I'm going to do a jutsu that makes another dimension. When I do this I'm going to slow down time so that one month is two years. Now, when in this dimension, I can control everything from where we are to what everything looks like, ok?" Aru told the young boy.

"Gotcha, sensei!" Naruto exclaimed, eager to see this technique. Aru nodded at that and started to do the seals. It lasted a few seconds because it was a pretty long jutsu (A\N: Aru can make 3 hand seals pre second and when I mean a few seconds I mean 12 seconds so that 36 seals). He then spoke the name of the jutsu, "chamber type: dimension splitter". Everything with in a five-yard radius was inside a glowing ball of silver, and once the ball disappeared, there was no one there.

-----------------------4 years later At Konoha gates-----------------------------------

Now many things have passed though the gate during the chunnin's watch: a man who made weapons from blood, a circus of Goths, and even a man who could make his fingers five feet long. But when two guys wearing black trench cloaks walked up too him too let them into the village they were the...nicest. Very polite even if one was a little lazy, so he let them in but as soon as they walked in and shut the gates behind them. The poor chunnin forgot to ask them there names and what they were there for BUT he brushed it off. After all, people that nice couldn't possibly do anything bad right...right?

--------------------At Hokage Tower----------------------

The Hokage was a little upset. New students at the ninja academy were coming in, and once they finished the academy, it would leave one team with only two people. Just as he was going to try to figure out the problem, the window broke, and two figures rolled in.

"Damn it! I told you too open the window first," the first figure scolded.

"Well, sorry. How was I suppose to know I was the one supposed to open the window?" mystery figure number two retorted.

"Because I told you before we even came here. You're just too goddamn lazy to listen."

When he heard this, the hokage sweat-dropped. He no longer had any fear that these people were a threat. After all, what kind of criminal forgets to open the window he's about to jump through?

"Anyways, hi, Hokage-sama," the first "stranger" greeted. Sarutobi knew who it was already; the man's hair was a dead give-away.

"Hello, Aru-san. Now, where is Naruto?"

"I'm right here, jiji-sama," the second person who was obviously not Aru replied indignantly. The person was wearing a black trench coat, a blood red T-shirt with the kanji for chains under it, and had black cargo jeans that were torn at his half calves. Wrapped around his legs were black bandages while his feet were adorned in combat boots. Hanging from his neck were both a silver cross that was broken in half on a matching chain and a set of orange headphones. His blonde hair was shaggy and hung in his eyes a little, but he could see fine. His hands were covered in bandages. "What's up?"

Sarutobi was about to answer when he saw something on Naruto's back. He, being a curious old man, inquired what it was. "Naruto what's on your back?"

He slapped himself for being rude. Sadly, he had an ink brush in his hand. He grabbed a cloth sitting nearby, wiping the ink off his face. Oh, how the world would laugh if it knew this was an ordinary occurrence.

"Oh, that? It's just Rai Nami, my guitar," Naruto replied nonchalantly. It was completely different now then when he saw it last. Now, it looked almost like Aru's guitar, but it was red and had different emblems from Aru's.

"Naruto, what happened too your guitar?"

"It evolved to the next level," Naruto answered as if it were a normal occurrence, guitars evolving.

"Evolved?" the Hokage asked, having never heard of this regular anomaly.

"Yes, my guitar evolved." Naruto said. Aru sighed

"Sorry, he's too lazy to do things sometimes, like explain things. What he means by evolved is that he got stronger with it, and as he got stronger the weapon got stronger and evolved."

"Interesting… Well, now that you're back, I'm sure you want to enter Naruto into the academy. Correct?" the old man presumed. Aru nodded

"What's the point of having power and not testing it, right?"

"I suppose you're right," the Hokage told him, adding in that if that was all he may leave.

"Thanks, jiji-sama," Naruto said with a bow as they left.

'He will be a great ninja one day...now if I could only get him to stop calling me an old man.'

--------------------- On top of Hokage moment--------------------

Up on top of the fourth's head was a figure hidden by the shadows of the setting sun. "Dad let me play something for you, ok?" the figure said to no one. He pull his guitar too in front of him as he started to play a soft solo and started too sing (A\N: there will be some songs that people will sing so deal):

_Tell your friends not to think aloud  
Until they swallow  
Whisper things into my brain  
Your voice sounds so hollow  
I am not a leader of men  
Since I prefer to follow  
_

_Do you think I could have a drink  
Since it's so hard to swallow  
So hard to swallow  
Turn your television off  
And I will sing a song  
And if you suddenly have the urge  
Than you can sing along_

_  
I touch your hand, I touch your face  
I think the fruit is rotten   
Give me lessons on how to breath  
Cause I think I've forgotten   
I think I've forgotten_

After that he strummed his guitar harder and started shouting the words.

_One day, up to a cliff  
That overlooked the water  
I jumped in to save a girl  
It was somebody's daughter_

_  
And now the ring is on my hand  
It was given to me by her  
To this day we all sit around  
And dream of ways to get higher  
To get much higher _

_  
Tell your friends not to think aloud  
Until they swallow  
Whisper things into my brain  
Your voice sounds so hollow  
I am not a leader of men  
Since I prefer to follow  
Do you think I could have a drink  
Since it's so hard to swallow  
_

He whispered the final line.

_:  
So hard to swallow_

"Did you like it father? Did you enjoy it? Maybe one day I'll play it for you in heaven," the figure said. "I'll make you a promise, dad, that I, Uzumaki Naruto, will become the greatest ninja in the world and make you proud."

Naruto jumped off the monument and onto the streets below, scaring everyone as he ran full speed down the road as soon as his feet hit the ground, making a shock wave. Naruto sweat-dropped as he saw all the people staring at him.

'Hehe maybe I should stop doing that,' he thought to himself. Then he just grinned and ran faster, making a very small sonic boom as he when back to his home to sleep.

------------------At the academy-------------------------------

"Two fingers," Naruto said.

"You should only need one," Aru told him.

"You know I like over kill, so if I felt like crushing this building, I'd use two fingers," Naruto said as if it was the simplest thing in the world.

"You just don't want to say that you can't do it with one finger," Aru said grinning. He had caught the little bugger at his game.

"Yeah, you're right," Naruto said. "You take the fun out of everything."

"I know."

After their conversation, they walked into the building. Then after many flawed attempts they finally found the classroom. The whole classroom was in chaos. People were throwing things everywhere and making traps for people they didn't like. It was getting on Naruto's nerves.

"Please stop," Naruto calmly requested of the class. The chaos just got worse.

"Please stop," he said a bit louder, but once again, the chaos got even worse.

"Please stop!" Naruto yelled, but unlike the other times, it got ten times worse.

"IF ALL OF YOU DON'T SHUT UP AND SIT DOWN, I'M GOT TO RIP OUT YOUR SKULLS!"

Everyone quieted as they all stopped what they were doing and when back to their seats. The new kid could **yell**.

"Thank you," the teacher told him with a grateful smile covering his visage. "You must be the new student."

"Correct," Naruto replied.

"Well, I can see I'm not needed so I'll leave. See you later, Naruto," Aru said.

"Bye, sensei" Naruto said as he walked too the front of the classroom.

"Hello, I'm your new teacher, Iruka. How about you tell us a little bit about yourself," Iruka said.

"Fine with me," Naruto told him as he turned to the class. "Hello, my name is Uzumaki Naruto. I like music, fighting, swords, my guitar, and my gun."

Everyone in the classroom had a confused look flit across their faces as they wondered what a gun was.

"I dislike people who think they're better than everyone else just because something happened to them, and I also dislike people who think they're better because of a rank. And my dream…hmm…my dream is to become the strongest person in the world," Naruto finished.

"Well you'll never be able to do that because Sasuke-kun is the greatest!" a girl with pink hair exclaimed.

"...Oh, I see, you're a fangirl, and fangirls always see their idols as gods. Hmm, I know! What hell is it? Ooh, I know it so well, and I guess since I came out of hell that makes me a demon, doesn't it?" Naruto thought aloud. Everyone was shocked speechless. No one, not even Sasuke himself, would have thought that Naruto was someone who came out of nowhere would say he thought of himself as a demon. Iruka snapped back to reality after the blonde had finished.

"Ok, how about you sit in the back, Naruto, since all the other seats are taken?"

"Fine with me," Naruto told his new sensei. As Naruto took his seat he felt someone give him a death glare and when he found who was he wasn't all that surprised. 'I mean, who wouldn't be upset if I told them they couldn't beat me?' Naruto thought to himself. The glare was starting to get to him so Naruto glared back. Sasuke smirked; no one ever beat him when it came to seeing who could outlast the other, but then he noticed that Naruto held up his hand. It looked like he was going to flick the air, but when he did flick, there was an explosion right in front of Sasuke's face.

"WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED?" Iruka asked.

"OH MY GOD, SASUKE-KUN!" the pink-haired girl and a blonde-haired girl screamed at the same time, and both of them started glaring at Naruto, who was at the time listening to music and trying to sleep.

"YOU!" the two girls yelled, pointing accursedly at the disinterested blonde. Naruto, of course, did not hear them because he was in a great dream about a cute girl in a mini skirt and a tube top.

"Naruto, GET UP!" they screamed and then decided that they were going to rip Naruto's headphones off. So they walked up to Naruto, and when they were standing in front of him, they could hear some humming. They shrugged it off and ripped Naruto's head phones. But when they did they had music blasting which should destroy someone's ear drums.

_Oh I think she's had enough  
She just put me in the past  
She holds her head up high  
Says I would never last  
That lady loves to lead me on  
And she's done her job so well  
Yeah, she saved the best for last  
Made my life a livin' hell _

The sound was heard though the whole village before it was stopped as a pink-head girl ripped the cord too the head set in half Naruto woke up...and was pissed.

"What the hell did you do that for!?" Naruto yelled, upset for being ripped from his sleep.

"What did you do to Sasuke-kun?" the pink haired girl demanded angrily. "Tell me, or you will suffer."

Naruto just stared at her and shot back, "One, I've been asleep, and two, Sasuke is in the front while I'm in the back so unless I somehow magically put an explosive note to his face from here, I'm innocent."

Then the blonde girl spoke up. "He's got a point you know?"

"Yeah, I had nothing too do with it," Naruto lied though his teeth, but why should he tell them he was the one who did it? They still wouldn't believe how he did it.

"Fine but if I find out you did anything too Sasuke-kun..." That's when Naruto cut her off.

"Never finish that sentence. Do you even know what a real ninja is? A ninja's life isn't a fairy tale; it's not knights in shining armor to come to your rescue. Most of the time, you have to rely on yourself. There's always a good chance you're going to get hurt. Your life is on the line 24\7. Can you do that risk your life all the time for every one?" The girl was speech less. She didn't think ninja work was so serious. Her thoughts were cut off as Iruka started talking.

"Ok, it seems there's nothing wrong with Sasuke so how about we go outside and do a little sparring." All the boys cheered while all the girls sighed. "Ok, lets go."

Iruka walked out the door with the kids following. When they got there, Sasuke wanted to know what Naruto did. Sasuke grabbed Naruto shoulder.

"What the hell did you do, dope?" Sasuke demanded none too friendly. Naruto stared at him and walked away. Sasuke grabbed him again, but this time, Naruto grabbed Sasuke's wrist and threw him over his shoulder into a tree a few yards away. Everyone was glaring at Naruto...Everyone meaning the girls. Naruto shrugged it off. Iruka checked Sasuke for injuries and stated he was fine before he asked who was fighting whom.

"Ok, I want to see how good you are, so why don't you choose your own sparring partner?" After hearing this all the girls started running after Sasuke, who just before they got there, grabbed…Naruto as a shield?

"Sorry, I'm sparring with Naruto," Sasuke said quickly as all the girls glared at Naruto again. Naruto once again shrugged and walked to a sparring area.


	5. a fight and a friend

Sasuke and Naruto walked over to a sparring area and started to prepare for the fight. As expected, both fighters had their own way of preparing for the spar. Sasuke sharpened his kunai and shuriken, went though all his jutsu, and made sure he had everything he need. Naruto, on the other hand, was making seals. As he did so everyone around him was watching him. When he finished the seals, he said, "Tsuchiassaku no jutsu."

As soon as he spoke the words, chakra moved into his arm. He touched the ground by him causing it to compress into sand. Taking a cloth from him pocket, he put some of the sand into it and sealed it together using his chakra. Teachers were wondering what the brat was doing.

"Maybe it's blinding powder," one of the teachers thought aloud, giving the kid some credit; the girls, however, were saying he was an idiot for fighting their precious, invincible Sasuke.

After he finished, he tossed it in his hands for a little while then tossed it up into the air. When it came back down, he moved his leg sideways and kicked it back into the air. Then it came down again, but this time, he kicked in the opposite direction. But this time he caught it instead of kicking it again. He looked at it for a bit then whooped with joy.

"THIS IS THE BEST HACKY SACK I HAVE EVER MADE!"

And his action was the direct cause of the sweat drop that formed on the back of everyone's head.

"YOU IDIOT!" was the rousing chorus by all those afflicted once they recovered, but Naruto paid no mind. He just put his head phones on with a smile and went right back to hacking. He threw the hacky sack up in to the air, and when it came down he knocked it back up with his knee. When it came down again, he did a back flip and kicked it two stories up into the air. When it yet again followed the law of gravity, he leaned back and, using his hands to keep him up, he caught the hacky sack between his ankles. He pushed off the ground with his hands, flipping himself backwards and launching the hacky sack even higher than before. Eventually, it came to about waist level, and Naruto hit it with his knee again, causing it fly over his head. He kicked it with his heel.

"HEY, SASUKE-TEME! YOU DONE GETTING READY?" Naruto screamed at the boy, even though he was only about 10 feet away. The Sasuke fans couldn't believe this moron.

"Naruto, take your head phones off, please," Iruka requested, but Naruto didn't hear him. Sasuke was interested for a while but got bored of watching Naruto hack, so he threw a kunai with an explosive note on it at him. Naruto, sensing this, hardened the sand in the hacky sack to the point that it was rock and kicked at the kunai. The hacky sack stopped the kunai but the rock was cut in half. The explosion shot the two halves forward. One half hit Sasuke in the face while the other... well, let's just say Sasuke might really be the last of his clan. As Sasuke fell to the ground holding his family jewels, everyone was quiet and Naruto let one word slip from his lips.

"...oops."

There were different emotions towards this particular situation. The boys were laughing there asses off while the teachers were pissed that the 'Demon child' tried to end their most powerful clan, and the girls...well….

"Naruto," Sakura began in a sickly sweet tone, "you...are going...to...DIE!"

With that, all of Sasuke's fan girls try to beat the shit out of Naruto, but right before they could reach the object of their ungodly rage, he jumped up in the air and, using his trench coat as wings, glided over them, safely landing on the other side.

Ino was pissed...no, Ino wasn't just pissed; she was so pissed off that Satan would have cried like a little school girl. Then if humanly possible, she got even more pissed off because people were betting on the huge fight. That didn't piss her off but what did was that all the money was against Naruto. So Ino being Ino, she walked right up to the resident bookie.

"¥ 200,000 ON NARUTO!" and they all laughed and said it was just a waste of money, but Iruka was right behind her and did something no one expected.

"I would like to put ¥100,000,000 on Naruto, please." All that heard this ridiculous bet went dead silence in shock. That amount on some stupid kid? He had to be insane!

"Iruka-sensei, are you sure about that?" Ino questioned tentatively of her teacher as he had just bet more than what most people make in a year.

"Ino, I have never been more serious in my life. Just watch the fight, and you'll see."

As they were talking, Naruto was blocking the fangirls' fists with his guitar. After a while, he vanished, and the fanclub cheered for their victory over that bastard who tried to stop them of having a family with their Sasuke-kun. But as they cheered there were two high pitch screams. As the girls looked around, they found two members neck deep in dirt with tape over their mouths with things like 'Sasuke is so gay' and 'geez I would never date that emo homo Sasuke' written on them. Scream after scream was heard until Sakura was the last one standing. She was scared, really scared. She thought there was no way that idiot could beat all of them. That just wasn't possible.

"You still all high and mighty, fangirl?" whispered a voice right next to her ear. Her eyes widened in shock, and she tried to run and hide, but it was too late.

"Here, Sakura, you get to be the test dummy of my new jutsu," Naruto revealed as he moved his guitar in front of him he whispered, "teioshi bakudan no jutsu." Just as he finished saying that, the air around Sakura imploded, and she fell to the ground unconscious with blood dripping from her ears. When she hit the ground ever one was silence until one girl broke it as she screamed in joy.

"NARUTO, YOU HAVE MADE ME A RICH WOMAN!"

scene change

Naruto was now taking a well deserved nap under a shady tree. He was having a nice dream about a new custom pistol with brand new explosive rounds until a foot hit him right in the temple. After holding his head for a second after the initial shock, he felt another kick try to land on him. But this time, he blocked it with his hand and used that force to kick and spin in the air, landing on his feet in an impressive show. As he stared at his attacker, his mellow blue eyes met cold black ones.

"I heard about your fight against my fan club," Sasuke began in a nonchalant tone. "You beat them all without breaking a sweat; when I tried just to get away from them, I must sweat ten pounds off. How can you beat them so easily? Tell me who gave you your power!"

Hearing enough of Sasuke's bullshit, Naruto punched him right in the face, sending him a good five yard backwards. The blonde gave his opponent a look of disgust as he thought of what Sasuke's statement insinuated.

"Who gave me this power? Who gave me this power?!? No one gave me this power! I GOT IT ON MY OWN FROM TRAINING AND LEARNING! If you really wish to become strong to where no one is a match for you, stop making your goal revenge and make it protecting the people you truly care about!" Naruto exclaimed in anger. "Sasuke, revenge eats you up inside, twisting you up inside. Demons come in all shapes and sizes, yours was the burden of watching your family die, and mine...I'll tell you my burden if you train hard and start respecting people. Forget your goal of revenge because if you don't, you will become what you hate. As a friend, I don't want to see that happen."

As Naruto turned to walk away, he heard Sasuke punch the ground. Naruto turned around to see what this guy's problem was when he saw Sasuke...crying. He stood for a moment in slight shock.

"Naruto..." Sasuke pleaded, on his knees begging Naruto. "Please help me. Help me get stronger, wiser, faster so I can protect the people I care about. I've been alone for so long I forgot the feeling of someone caring; it's always them trying to spoil me and crushes. No one has ever shown me true caring like you have just now. Please, it would be an honor to be a friend of yours and train with you… Please, I have nothing left…"

He bowed down to the point his head touch the ground. Naruto gave him a sympathetic look. "Sasuke...GET THE FUCK OFF THE GROUND AND ON YOUR FEET! We're leaving!"

Sasuke looked at him in surprise only to have Naruto throw him a huge grin.

"Anyways, friends shouldn't be so formal to each other, right?"

A smile, not a smirk, not an impish grin, but a smile enveloped Sasuke's face. "Yeah, friends shouldn't be."

scene change

After two hours of walking, they finally came across the ramen bar Naruto had been to so many years ago. It looked exactly as it had when he was younger, minus the fact that the employees had aged. Even the smell was the same.

"Yo, Sasuke, want to get something to eat?" Naruto inquired offhandedly. Sasuke nodded in response as the pair walked up and took their seats to order. Naruto and Sasuke ordered beef and shrimp ramen, respectively. As they got their orders, they started to talk about each other's lives: their likes, dislikes, what their favorite jutsu was and so on. After awhile, it got dark, signaling it was time to head home. Naruto could tell from the look on Sasuke's face that his new friend didn't want to go back to his house.

"Hey, Sasuke, why don't you stay the night at my place? I'll show you my sensei and all the cool stuff I know, ok?" the blonde offered with a small smile. Sasuke didn't know what to say: he was happy but unsure since he hadn't gone to anyone's house in a long time.

"Sure, sounds good." Sasuke followed Naruto back to his home in a companionable silence. When they finally reached their destination, Sasuke was amazed at how beautiful Naruto's home was. It put the Uchiha Estate to shame, by far!

"Come on, Sasuke. I'll let you meet my brother. He's the one who trained me, and maybe he'll train you too." As the blonde informed the other of his plans, Aru walked in wearing a blood red muscle shirt with black baggy jeans and a pair of black flip flops. He also had his sunglasses on, but the bandages were gone. Also, he left his hat off and kept his hair in a ponytail.

"Hey, Naruto, you ready to train? Who's your new friend?" the musician queried with a curious look on his face.

"Nii-san, this is Uchiha Sasuke, and I'm ready to train. You think Sasuke can train with us?" Naruto answered with a question laced in his tone.

"Sure, why not? As they say, the more the merrier," Aru replied with a grin spreading over his face. Sasuke was ecstatic that this man with an aura of unlimited power had treated him kindly. Not because he was powerful, but because he showed the same kindness as Naruto had. "Ok, now let's go out back and start training. And Sasuke, I think I have a good idea of what I should teach you."

Aru made his way out the door with the two following him. Once they were outside, Sasuke was once again amazed of the space they had for a training area. It even had its own fifty-foot waterfall.

"Now, Naruto, I want you to work on this." Aru threw Naruto a scroll that had "onkyou chisoku no jutsu" written on it. Naruto was wondering why it had such an odd name, but shrugged it off as he started working on it. Aru turned to his newest apprentice. "Now, Sasuke, your family's taijutsu style is powerful, but I know something that is even better than a powerful offence."

Sasuke's face lit up for the umpteenth time that day as he heard he could learn something more powerful than his family's style.

"Now, this isn't a taijutsu style; it's a jutsu, but I will teach you how to use the taijutsu style for it, ok?" Aru told the young Uchiha. The boy nodded, awaiting his tutelage eagerly.

"Now, watch and learn," Aru instructed as he began the jutsu. He started with the routine yelling out of the name, which in this case was "fuuton: enkou kenkyoutate no jutsu". The wind started spinning around his forearms, calves, and two winds went around Aru's body, crossing at his chest. "This jutsu gives you a balance on attacking and defending, and when used right, it can beat almost anything someone can throw at it."

Aru demonstrated this fact by walking up to a tree slamming his fist into it, causing it to shatter the trunk. When the rest of the tree started to fall, Aru seemingly blocked it with his forearms, but Sasuke knew was that the tree was hovering above Aru's forearms.

"Sensei, why is the tree hovering?" Sasuke asked, thinking that his new sensei should be officially splattered all over the ground in a horrible puddle by now.

"The air is spinning so fast that it blows whatever comes at it away, and before you ask, the offence ability is that it spins so fast that it's like an extremely fast shuriken spinning in one spot."

After saying that, a strong gust of wind blew by carrying an unknown person that was screaming, "THIS IS AWESOME! WOHOOO!" After a few seconds, the wind stopped and the person was...Naruto?

"Aw man, that was great, Aru-sensei! I should have asked if you had speed jutsu 'cause that was killer, man!" Naruto exclaimed in joy.

"Yeah, I know, but I want you to get so fast that you can flow with each movement. If you can do that, I'll teach you something new but until then train your other jutsu. Got it?" Aru explained.

"Got it, but can I use S&C yet?" Naruto practically begged, hoping he could use THAT jutsu.

"Naruto, if I've told you once, I've told you a million times, NO!" Aru repirmanded. Sasuke stood there confused at this point in the conversation, in case you were wondering what happened to him. He decided to voice this confusion.

"Sensei, what jutsu does Naruto want to do?"

"It's a jutsu that not even I can do, and I think he's a master at it. But he relies on it a little too much so I'm making sure that he doesn't always use it," Aru explained in a way that made him sound as though he should be on some sort of important council or something. Just after he finished speaking, Naruto used his new jutsu to run right up a tree and run circles around it making a small cyclone.

"THIS IS KILLER!" Naruto whooped as he jumped right up the tree and flew up in to the air. As he reached thousands of feet above the tree tops, he glided for a moment. He was hit with a sudden thought and wanted to test it out. He pulled his arms back and swung them forward, making him spin in a circle. All the while he was making seals for his newest jutsu once again. What happened next was just what he was hoping for. He spun at sonic speed causing the air around his to make a protective barrier. Once he finally hit the ground, he was going faster than the normal jutsu. He ripped huge rocks from the earth and trees were knocked over.

"SHIIIIIIIIIT!!!!" Naruto screamed as he did a face plant in to dirt. Aru sighed as he walked over and picked Naruto up by the collar.

"You just learned a jutsu, and no less than ten seconds later you're molding it. Nice, Naruto. Nice," Aru said, shaking his head.

"Sorry. I was just curious," Naruto replied with a grin. Sasuke just stared at him, wondering what he could learn from his new friend and his brother.

----------------------------------------------------------------

As time when on, the three trained for hours, having lots of fun together while they were at it. When they went to get something at Naruto's new ramen bar, they saw Iruka and Ino there, using their money they got from Naruto's fight to pay for the meal.

"HEY, INO-CHAN! NICE TO SEE YOU AGAIN!" Naruto yelled in greeting. Ino saw who it was and had a big smile on her face. Oh, she remembered what he did all those years ago and was grateful for it. Not to mention that ever sense then, she had a slight...crush on Naruto.

"Hey, Naruto-kun, how are you doing?" Ino greeted in a cheery voice.

"I'm good. Hey, Iruka what are you doing here?" Naruto asked of Iruka.

"Just using some of my new cash that you made me to get ramen is all," the teacher replied with a smile.

"I made you?" the blonde repeated questioningly, wondering what the hell he was talking about.

"When you fought Sasuke's fan club, people were betting against you, so knowing that you were going to win, we bet on you. That's how you made us money," Ino clarified.

"Well how much did you bet?"

"Well I bet ¥200,000 on you," Ino stated as though it was no big deal. Naruto just stared at her, wondering how she got that money.

"I bet ¥100,000,000 on you," Iruka replied in a matter of fact tone. At that, the Kazama brother plus Sasuke's jaws hit the floor.

"Iruka, you could have lost all that money, you could've gone bankrupt, you could ha-"

Naruto was cut off as Iruka said, "But I didn't, did I?"

Naruto just stared at him. Did he really have that much confidence in him that he'd bet a hundred million yen on me to win? With this Naruto tackled Iruka in a big hug.

"Thank you for believing in me, Iruka-sensei," Naruto exclaimed in glee. Iruka simply grinned.

"You're welcome, Naruto."

As they got back up, they all made their orders and talked. Ino, Naruto, and Sasuke, who was becoming a little bit more social, were talking about jutsu and taijutsu. Aru and Iruka on the other hand were talking about something very important.

"Hey, Iruka, do you think I could be an assistant teacher at the academy?"

Iruka stared at him in confusion and told the man his answer. "Yeah, but why would you want to?"

"Because if I train those three all the time, then they can be great shinobi. They have the greatest potential that I've seen," Aru replied, looking at the three.

"Alright, I'll see what I can do, but I'm sure you'll make it," Iruka promised.

"Good, those guys are going to be a great team one day. I can feel it," Aru predicted as he continued to stare at the three who would become powerful in the years to come.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

the whole thing with sasuke thing Naruto was stronger because he beat his fangirls i just put that in for irony.

love,

reaper-sama


End file.
